


guy friends

by ge69rge



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Boys In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Just Straight Up Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ge69rge/pseuds/ge69rge
Summary: usually, “guy friends” don’t run their fingers through their best friend’s hair as they talk about their day. nor do they send flowers at random times to their friend’s door step. there are plenty of things guy friends don’t do, but dream and george aren’t like other guy friends.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157





	guy friends

usually, “guy friends” don’t run their fingers through their best friend’s hair as they talk about their day. nor do they send flowers at random  times  to their friend’s door step. there are plenty of things guy friends don’t do, but dream and george aren’t like other guy friends. 

the duo often spend their afternoon in each other’s arms. george  would lie  his head on dream’s chest to hear the rhythmic beating of his heart, and dream has his arms  wrapped  around his friend’s waist- holding him close. most guy friends don’t do that because it’s seen as “gay.” 

the two of them would go to fields and make flower crowns out of the  buds and blossoms dream would pick. george often insisted that the blond  choose all of the flowers  because his  own  eyesight was impaired.  and either way, dream did always find the most beautiful florals . when dream would  carefully  place a crown made of  colorful  flowers upon george’s brown hair, butterflies would erupt within their stomachs. most guy friends don’t do that because it’s seen as “feminine.” 

when george would come crying to dream about some random schoolmate throwing a slur at him, the blond would always swoop his friend in his arms and comfort him until he’s fine again. george would bury his face into dream’s chest and hold him as close as  he possibly  could, as if he was going to lose him at any second. dream would always wipe the tears off of the boy’s pink cheeks with a tender swipe of his thumb and leave sweet kisses in the wake of the wet trails. george would start to giggle and try to push him away, but the taller wouldn’t let him. most guy friends don’t do that because it’s seen as “being vulnerable.”

george would ghost his lips against his friend’s when they were in the privacy of his own room. the brunet would leave small pecks lovingly on dream’s slightly chapped lips. dream would have his hands on george’s waist, always wanting to pull him in for more. y et he would continue to  get rejected because george wanted to take it slow, and dream let him. george would kiss every one of dream’s freckles, would kiss the scar on his eyebrow that he got  by  ramm ing  into a door at age seven, and then would finally kiss his lips. he would give dream what he wanted. 

walking down mainstreet hand-in-hand could be dangerous for the boys, they knew that,  and  they didn’t care. they weren’t going to hide the love they had for each other. thankfully, they lived in los angeles, one of the more accepting cities, but still had to be on guard at all times. each time someone looks for a second too long,  george’s  heart starts to race. he starts to think of the worst case scenarios, but when dream squeezes his hand and gives him an endearing look, george feels safe again.

guy friends usually don’t kiss each other on the lips. they don’t hold hands in public or gaze lovingly into each other’s eyes. but thankfully for dream and george, they weren’t guy friends anymore. they were boyfriends. 


End file.
